The Pricefield Vlog Collection
by CaptainVampireKing
Summary: What happens when you give a blue haired punk and a photo taking hipster a camera? (Side project series.)
1. The Watermelon Vlog

**Just a side project of sweet fluff between Max and Chloe :) These will be random and in no chronological order unless said so in the chapter title.**

 **(Also, this is an alternate universe where everyone is happy and nice and Rachel is alive.)**

 **...**

 _The camera powers on and there's a shot of a hardwood floor._

"Is it on?"

"Yeah, it's on. Don't you see the red light?"

"You have it facing down, dude."

 _The camera pans up, finding Chloe standing in the middle of her room. She's looking past the camera._

"Okay, now I see it. You ready?" _she says with a smile._

"Whenever you are." _Max's voice comes from behind the camera._

 _Chloe looks into the camera with a broad grin._ "What up, guys? It's Max Caulfield and Chloe Price-"

"That's how you're gonna open our first video?" _Max asks._

"You have a better idea?"

 _The camera shifts slightly like Max is shrugging._ "No, just asking."

 _Chloe rolls her eyes and walks up to the camera, putting her hand over it. The camera shuts off._

 **...**

 _The camera is picking up nothing but blackness._

"Just jump right into it?" _Chloe whispers. There's silence, implying that Max nodded._ "Alright."

 _Chloe's hand backs away from the camera. There's a table set up in the Price's backyard with a watermelon and an air pump on it. Chloe walks over to the table and leans on it, looking dead into the camera._

"So, Maximus and I had the idea to see what happens when you pump a watermelon" _-she pats the watermelon-_ "full of air." _she says._

"Actually, it was Chloe's idea." _Max says._ "She was on YouTube-"

"Shhh!" _Chloe waves her hand at Max._ "Anyway, let's get started."

 _Chloe takes the valve and forces it into the watermelon with a grunt. She steps over to the pump and looks up at Max._ "How much pressure should we give this baby?"

"Don't know how I feel about you calling a fruit 'baby' instead of me." _Max jokes. Chloe smirks at her._

"Oh, you know I love you." _Chloe says. She looks at the pump._ "I'm gonna go all in. Get ready."

 _Chloe turns the dial all the way up and runs towards the camera with Max. The camera moves down, momentarily obstructed by some sort of barrier before being positioned above it to show the watermelon._

"Shit, Max, look!" _Chloe says excitedly._

"Oh my, Dog!" _Max exclaims._

 _The watermelon has started expanding, distorting in some places. There's a slight whistle coming from the valve. Before the watermelon can explode, the valve whips out and clatters onto the table still blowing air. There are audible groans._

"Are you cereal?"

"Calm your tits, I'll fix it." _Chloe hops over the barrier and starts for the table._

 _The camera jerks upward._ "Chloe, wait, it could still-!"

 _The watermelon explodes with a rather loud BANG, sending the fruit all over the backyard, Chloe, and even the camera. The camera shakes like Max is laughing and starts to face downward._

"Goddamn it!" _Chloe yells. She holds her arms out and looks down at the watermelon all over her before looking up at Max._ "This isn't funny!"

"You're right," _Max says between stifled giggles._ "It's hilarious!"

 _Chloe made a face and started for the camera. The camera moves back before whirling around and shaking rapidly. The backyard blurs in the lens, Max's laughter still being heard._

"GET BACK HERE!" _Chloe demands._

 _The camera fumbles before hitting the grass and Max is seen still running, looking over her shoulder with a smile. Chloe is close behind and it's not long before she makes a grab for Max._

"CHLOE, WAIT, I'M SORRY!" _Max says._

 _Chloe catches her by the sleeve and pulls her towards her. She wraps both arms around Max's torso and lifts her up off the ground, giving her a shit-eating grin._

"CHLOE!" _Max cries._ "IT'S ALL OVER MY SHIRT!"

"Now you know how I feel!"

 **...**


	2. The Payback Vlog

_The camera powers on. It's dark, making it hard to tell that it's Chloe's room. The night vision is switched on and Max's face appears in the lens. She's propped up on her elbow in Chloe's bed, dressed in her pajamas. Chloe can be seen just barely off camera and is clearly asleep. Max looks into the camera and smiles, putting a finger to her_ _lips._

 _Slowly, she gets off the bed so she won't wake Chloe up and the camera turns, facing the front of Chloe's room. There's a camera stand positioned at the end of the bed. The camera shuffles forward and turns back around until it's facing Chloe. She's in a grayish t-shirt and boy shorts. The camera clicks into place on the stand and is still._

 _It picks up the sound of the bedroom door opening. The silence lasts for around ten minutes, with Chloe switching to her back in her sleep. The door groans again. Max appears in the lens, grinning from ear to ear. She holds up something in her hands. It's a water gun._

"Chloe thought it was funny to get watermelon all over my clothes yesterday." _she whispers._ "Let's see how she feels about this."

 _She moves around to the side of the bed and kneels down. She holds the water gun up on the mattress and winks at the camera._

"Chloe?" _she says softly. She receives a tired grunt in response._ "Chloe..?"

"Whaaat..." _Chloe moans tiredly._

 _Max stifles a giggle._ "There's something on your shirt."

"On my huh?"

"Your shirt."

 _Chloe's hand moves and she pats down her shirt a bit, grimacing when she finds nothing there. She drops her hand and groans._ "Stop messing around Max, go back to sleep..."

"But Chloe, I'm serious." _Max moves up on the bed._ "It's right... there!"

 _Max pulls the trigger on the water gun and hits Chloe square in the chest. Chloe's eyes snap open and she flails her hands. She turns over to get up and ends up tangled in the blankets. She yelps as she hits the floor. Max bursts out in laughter. There's movement at the very edge of the camera and Chloe gets up. She looks at Max._

"Max, what the hell?!" _she says._ "What is this?"

"It's called payback, Chlo." _Max continues laughing._ "Maybe you've heard of it?"

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!"

 _Chloe lunges at her and Max squeals, stumbling back and hurrying to her feet. She huddles in front of the closet and Chloe aims a pillow at her. It hits her in the side. She points the water gun back up and catches Chloe in the face just as she's tumbling off the bed._

 _Chloe sputters and wipes her face with her hand. She starts for Max, who has already started for the door. The camera shakes slightly under the power of her running feet. They can be heard racing down the stairs, cries of laughter and "no", "hey, and "watch it" follow behind them._

 _A door can be heard opening, followed by a loud, male voice._

"What the hell are you girls doing?!"

 _The video is edited to end there._


	3. The Pocky Challenge Vlog

"Max! Max!"

 _The camera is shaking_ _violently, picking up the sound of footsteps as they run up the stairs. It jerks to the right and Chloe's bedroom door is seen to be opened a crack. A hand, presumably Chloe's, shoves it open. The camera enters and Max is seen off to the side using Chloe's computer._

"Max!" _Chloe says again with more excitement._

 _Max turns around in the chair and looks at Chloe. She raises an eyebrow._ "Chloe, I told you I'm trying to work on this essay-"

"Yeah, shhhhhh! Shut up a second!" _Chloe says._

 _The camera pans downward and Chloe's blue jeans are seen with her hand reaching into her pocket. It comes out with a pink colored box in its grasp. The word 'Pocky' is emboldened on it. The camera picks back up and Max is clearly eyeing the object in Chloe's hand. "What is that?"_

"We're gonna play a game." Chloe _says. She moves toward closet and opens it, pulling out the camera stand. She sets it up in the center of the room and props the camera up on it so it's facing the bed. Chloe waltz over to the bed and sits down. She looks at Max and pats the spot next to her._

"I don't have time for this. This essay is due tomorrow." _Max says._

"So do it tomorrow! Come on, please!" _Chloe puts on a playful pout and Max is heard sighing heavily._ "At least one round!"

"If I do this with you, then will you let me concentrate in peace?" _Max asks._

"I'll think about it." _Chloe answers with a devilish smile._

 _Max sighs again, knowing that that's as good as she's gonna get out of her girlfriend. There's the sound of the chair scraping the hardwood floor and Max comes into frame. She takes a seat beside Chloe._ "What's this game we're playing?"

"It's called The Pocky Challenge." _Chloe says. She holds up the pink box._ "Each person bites one end of the stick and they have to meet in the middle. First person to back out or reach the middle before the other loses."

"Meet in the middle? You mean kiss?" _Max rolls her eyes._ "You know you can kiss me whenever you want. You don't need a game to do that."

"Well excuse me for trying to make this interesting in the bedroom." _Chloe jokes._ "Just do it for the vlog."

"Fine, fine. Let's get it over with." _Max says._

 _Chloe grins victoriously and opens up the box. She pulls out the silver bag inside and opens that as well, followed by taking out a single stick of pocky. She holds it up between them and smiles at Max._

"I feel like there should be a choking hazard on this game." _Max says._

"Shush. Ready?"

"I guess."

"One...two...three...bite!"

 _Both girls bite an end of the stick and Chloe drops her hand. They make eye contact and Max's lips twitch in anticipation of a smile. She's the first to move forward. Chloe chuckles and does the same. They're both biting off the ends they already have in their mouths while keeping the stick in place with their lips. Chloe scoots forward before taking another bite. Max inches up the stick and they are a breath away from each other. Chloe holds up three fingers to countdown. Max nods. Three fingers, two fingers, one. They both bite forward and their lips meet. Max giggles a bit and reaches up to cup Chloe's face. Chloe overlaps her hand with hers. The kiss lasts for all of ten seconds before Max finally pulls away._

"There. Satisfied?" _she says._

"Hella." _Chloe beams._ "Thanks, babe."

 _Max smiles and stands up, returning to the computer. Chloe leans over and says to the camera._ "How's that for fanservice?" _She winks and her hand goes up to the camera, shutting it off._

 **...**

 **Okay, guys! I need a favor! In the reviews, leave a question that you would really want to ask Max and Chloe if you could meet them in person/if they were real :) It'll help with the next chapter I have in mind. Thank you!**

 **CaptainVampireQueen awaaay!**


End file.
